When building furniture (e.g., a cabinet with multiple drawers) for use onboard an aircraft or in other applications, the materials used are not perfectly square (e.g., they are not perfectly straight and their sides are not perfectly orthogonal). Rather, the furniture components have been fabricated with certain tolerances for deviation from square. In view of these tolerances, prefabricated cabinet drawers have a sacrificial layer known as “drawer scribe”. The drawer scribe of each drawer is intended to be sanded down to a level that will allow all of the drawer faces to be coplaner. When all of the drawer faces are coplaner, it is referred to as being “in float”. When the drawers are in float, the face of the article of furniture will be substantially planar, without any warps, curves or bows.
The process of sanding down the drawer scribe is an iterative process. Conventionally, it is done by hand, one drawer at a time. Because each drawer is done one at a time by hand, this process is time consuming, requires highly skilled workers, and yields cabinets that are not precisely uniform with one another.
It is desirable to provide a method for bringing the faces of the drawers of an article of furniture into float more quickly, with less skill, and in a repeatable manner. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.